Feeling neglected
by VampiressBlack
Summary: James is growing ever distant with Lilly by his side now; and Sirius is feeling neglected will this push the two canines closer together? Or will it break them all apart? RSLB slash and implied JPLE.
1. Chapter 1

James is growing ever distant with Lilly by his side now; and Sirius is feeling neglected will this push the two canines closer together? Or will it break them all apart? RSLB slash and implied JPLE.

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

* * *

Chapter 1

Flopping himself down on the couch, he rested his head back, hair fanning around him, his body slouched down and limbs spread out in abandon he emitted a long sigh.

"Something wrong pads?" Remus asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor I front if a low table, scratching his nose with the end of his quill, not bothering to look up from his essay.

"No" another long fake sigh. Remus knew it was no use and he would have to give his boyfriend his full attention or he would just continue to distract him, better to get it over with all at once. So he finished his line, put his essay inside his textbook to mark the pace, closed the book and set it aside before turning fully to Sirius who looked rather comical sprawled out in such an unruly matter, fidgeting slightly.

"What's up?" Remus asked exasperatedly, only half interested.

"Nothing" came the reply as Sirius lifted his head and looked at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it-" Remus made to pick up his book but stopped as Sirius decided to tell him.

"Well the thing is, I am utterly fed up with that!" he said pointing over to the far corner of the common room where James was sat in an armchair with a pretty red head in his lap by the name of Lilly Evans "I mean really, we have been deserted by him, by prongs! How can he? Just going off with _Evans_ and leaving us" Remus raised an eyebrow at him,

"You don't have to say her name like she's contagious, and when you say 'he's leaving us', you really me 'leaving _you_!' right?"

"What? No!" he replied indignantly "come on he has been distant with all of us, he's never around because he is trailing after _her_"

"No Pads, he's spending the same amount of time with me and peter as he did before, it's just that you and he we practically attached at the hip, so you've noticed it more. And again will you stop calling Lilly 'her' or 'Evans' or 'that' or what was it the other day 'the devious little friend stealing harpy'" Remus recited with a frown of annoyance at Sirius's incessant name calling.

"Oh you know I'm right!" he insisted sitting up straighter

"Really?" came Remus's sarcastic reply, they both knew Remus was right, but they both also knew that Sirius is a stubborn arse and wouldn't admit that. "Look have you tried talking to James, told him you think he should spend more time with his you?" ever patient Remus suggested

"Yeah right, he'll think I'm a total girl" and putting on a high pitched voice he said "_Please spend more time with me James I want attention_."

"But isn't that exactly what you want?" Remus asked getting slightly confused

"Well yea but I'm not gunna say it, I'm not a girl"

"That's debatable" Remus muttered

"Hey I heard that! I am not!" Sirius protested crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, Remus chuckled at him as he got up from the floor.

"I'm going up to bed, you coming?" he enquired holding out a hand, Sirius glared one last time at the couple by the fire and then took his hand.

Once in the dormitory Sirius went to have a shower while Remus put his pyjamas on and got into bed to read a book. When Sirius emerged from the bathroom, donning a fluffy black towel around his waist Remus couldn't help but admire him, and he felt lucky as his eyes scanned his boyfriend, he had a flat stomach, toned abs, a muscular chest, broad shoulders, and almost elegant facial features. He saw Remus staring and he sauntered over and crawled onto the bed, his lips scant inches away from Remus's

"Admiring the view?" Sirius asked in a husky voice. Not wanting to inflate his already overly large ego, Remus smiled and replied

"No, just thinking" and he turned back to his book, he felt Sirius' wet hair on his cheek as he whispered in his ear

"Naughty thoughts I hope?" and he kissed Remus's neck, slowly kissing his way along his jaw line and back to his neck. Remus let out a light moan because of the warm wet mouth that was currently licking the hollow between his neck and his collarbone.

For the second time, Remus put his book to one side in favour of Sirius. He tangled his hand in Sirius's wet hair urging him on. Sirius began unbuttoning Remus's pyjama top and kissing his chest.

"Oh bloody hell guys! Have some decency, close the curtains at least!" came James's half annoyed half amused voice through the haze of lust. Remus pushed Sirius away and closed his top, blushing bright red and mumbled

"Sorry" Sirius just laughed

"Shut up prong! We have to put up with you trying to suck Evans' tongue out of her mouth" James strolled over to his bed, and sat down and began taking his shoes off

"I wouldn't mind if you were just kissing, that I can ignore, but you're sitting there in nothing but a towel trying to divest moony of clothing. I don't need that image before I go to sleep thank you!" he said in a matter of fact tone. Sirius just made a face at him and got off of Remus's bed, putting on a pair of crumpled boxers from the floor near his bed he threw his wet towel at James and stated

"Happy! I now have clothing on" as he went back to Remus's bed and sat next to the shy wolf as he was re-buttoning his top. The towel came flying back to the so Sirius threw it again, accompanied by one of the many pillows that were accumulated at the bottom of Remus's bed. A rather large red pillow hit peter square in the face as he was caught in the crossfire trying to go over to his bed which was situated between the pillow fight that had ensued.

"Whoa, man you look awful, what happened?" asked Remus concerned

"Well apart from being hit in the face by a pillow" added James who was straightening his skewed glasses. He did indeed look awful, he had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was messy and at odd angled, not unlike James's, but they all knew James's hair was a lost cause.

"I –uh- I fell asleep in the library" he said sounding slightly confused, his eyes looked unfocused "trying to finish all of my ess-essaaaaaays" he explained stifling a yawn, he shuffled over to his bed, collapsed on it face down and then said in a rather pillow muffled voice "can someone close my curtains?" James obliged then frowned at the curtains

"Poor Wormtail" he whispered to the other two, shaking his head "He has to try so hard to keep up. Though I have to say I am surprised at the sheer volume of all the NEWTS work we have, let alone the difficulty" the others nodded in agreement and they wished each other good night before the other two pairs of curtains were closed, Sirius deciding to take refuge in Remus's bed for the night.

Once the silencing charm was put up, Sirius decided it was time to pick up where he had left of and took Remus's top off completely kissing him passionately, licking and sucking on his bottom lip until he felt Remus part his lips with his tongue and deepen the kiss, tongues tangling together as their hands roamed over their naked torsos. Sirius pulled away panting and kissed down the thinner boys chest, over his flat stomach, sliding his pyjama bottoms off of him and knelt up taking his own boxers off and admiring Remus's body as the other had done earlier. Remus pulled him down into a lip bruising kiss and they ground their hips together friction spurring them on as they panted and slid sweat soaked over each other.

Remus took told of Sirius's shoulders and hooked his legs over the back of Sirius's and flipped them over with the hidden strength of the wolf inside. Claiming his lips once more he took hold of Sirius's large member and stroked him up and down, making him moan and writhe beneath him, Remus love it, he loved having that power over his lover, he wasn't sure if it was the wolf in him that made him dominant or that it was just something he happened to like, but he was almost always on top and it turned him on to see Sirius powerless and almost begging him for release.

Sirius was panting and arching backwards, his eyes squeezed shut, needing release, whimpering as moony tortured him, then it was gone, the hand holding his cock was gone in a slight panic and confusion he sat bolt upright and his head collided with something equally hard

"Ahh"

"Oooouch" he felt slightly dizzy and sick, looking up he saw Remus rubbing his forehead

"What was that for?" Remus asked in pain

"You stopped"

"I was just moving down a bit" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which Sirius really disagreed with, but still he did over react slightly… but only _slightly_!!

"Sorry" he said, avoiding eye contact

"It's ok. But did you really think I would just stop like that and leave you half way?" Remus reached out and lifted his chin so he was looking at him

"Umm… well I guess not" Sirius shrugged, "I just really need to be with you right now"

"Is that about the whole 'being abandoned by James' thing?" Remus asked with a sigh

"No" Sirius said quickly, Remus was not convinced, but he accepted it and decided it was best just to comfort Sirius and make his feel loved right now, so he proceeded to do what he had intended when moving down on the bed and lowered his mouth over Sirius's cock, he moaned at the feeling of what warm wet heat around him and let himself fall back onto the soft pillows as Remus continued pleasuring him.

* * *

The next morning Sirius woke up feeling very happy. He looked over at Remus's alarm clock it was 7:59 and was just about to flip over to 8:00 where the alarm would have gone off, so he turned it off before that happened and decided to give his Moony a more desirable wake up call. He pushed the covers to the end of the bed and positioned himself over Remus's lovely looking morning erection. His tongue flicked over the head and his cock twitched at this, so he licked again and then pressed small close mouthed kisses to his length before taking him all in his mouth suddenly at once, thus causing Remus to wake up with a moan

"Sirius? Wha-ooooohh" was all Remus could manage before he was reduced to groans and hisses of pleasure as Sirius bobbed up and down on his cock, his tongue circling the head again, teasing the slit, licking up the pre-come that had formed a small bead of liquid on the top. Remus grabbed handfuls of Sirius's thick black hair and forced him deeper, Sirius moaned and the vibrations of this around his cock make Remus call out his name as he squired down Sirius's throat, who was sucking and lapping it all up eagerly.

"Good morning" Sirius said cheerfully as he released Remus and smiled up at him.

"Hi" he whispered hoarsely as he just smiled back in a post coital hazy of satisfaction.

From that pleasant start to the day Sirius was humming to himself as they went down to breakfast. He sat next to Remus opposite James and Lilly,

"Where's Pete?" Sirius asked with a frown as Lilly was currently in the fourth marauders place

"Library" James replied not look up from his Paper

"Already? That's not like him" Sirius said, trying to keep conversation going and get James to pay even a little attention to him. James just shrugged

"I don't know, I guess he had last minute homework" not really caring. Remus placed his hand on Sirius's thigh under the table and gave it a small squeeze drawing Sirius's gaze from his best friend and as he looked over at Remus he gave him a small smile as if to say 'don't worry about him', Sirius just forced a smile back and they finished breakfast I companionable silence.

Throughout the day Sirius's good mood quickly dispersed, mainly due to the fact that James had barely said five sentences to him, he had sat with Lilly in potions, _and_ in History of magic _and_ at lunch_ and_ in herbology then _again_ at dinner. I mean couldn't she give him a break. And when Sirius and Remus returned to the common room from dropping their bags off in the dorm, s_he_ was still there, attached at the lips on a couch under the window.

Remus sat down on the floor cross-legged and began reading the book he was trying to finish last night. Sirius plonked himself down next to him and kept glaring over at them, muttering under his breath about 'friends before women' and 'treacherous abandonment' and 'bloody stupid girls' etc. By the time Remus had read the same line 7 times because of the endless stream of muttering beside him, he knew something had to be done. It was obvious it wasn't going to be Sirius to say something so Remus decided he would take it up with Lilly, as they had been good friends since they were sat next to each other in Arrithmacy, and often studied in the library and of course their prefect duties mean they spoke often, he was sure he could make her understand and try to help him, because if he had to put up with a grouchy, moody, muttering Sirius for more than a week he might just kill his boyfriend.

A/N: hope it's ok, you can review each chapter or wait for all of the chapters and review at the end i don't mind, but either way reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: T bit of kissing nothing graphic in this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 2

Once James and Sirius had gone to quidditch practice the next evening, Remus set out to find Lilly; now where would any hard working, prefect be on a sunny Thursday afternoon, seeking refuge out side of the common room? The library of course. And he did indeed find Lilly sitting at her usual table, the dappled evening sunlight streaming through the window to her right making patterns on the old wooden table in front of her. Remus walked over and sat opposite her, she looked up

"Hey Remus" she greeted with a smile

"Hey, can um – can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously, not really sure how to put this without offending her, even though he'd rehearsed it a thousand times, his mind seemed blank at this very moment.

"Sure" she replied and placed her open book face down on the table as not to lose her place, and looked up expectantly. Remus swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Well the thing is-" Remus struggled to find the right phrase "Look, I think that you and James make a lovely couple, but even you have to admit he is a little obsessed, right?" At this she gave a small giggle and nodded

"Yea, I know what you mean" Remus gave a half smile, swallowed again and continued

"Well, that's the point. Um…Siri-errr … W-we feel that James is a bit … errr… too …um…" he just could find the right word "Distracted" he tried "by you" he added, then to himself he mutter "Distracted? Is that the right word?" then to Lilly again "Do-do you know what I mean" he asked looking worried as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lilly just sat there for a moment contemplating it then said slowly

"So you're saying that you think James is spending too much time with me, and not enough with his friends?" Remus's eyebrows shot up, _wow_, he thought _how the hell did she figure that out from the babble I just gave her?_

"Uh-yea" Remus replied completely perplexed, Lilly nodded

"This is Sirius isn't it? He's got a problem with me hasn't he?" the way she said it was more or a statement than a question, Remus just nodded meekly but added quickly

"Don't tell James, he will just get annoyed that Sirius is interfering, but I don't like to see him upset" Lilly gave a small smile

"Look, I will cut down the time I spend with James and try to… encourage him to spend time with Sirius, but" she added sharply "I am doing this for you, not for Sirius, you need some peace from him" she said sympathetically

"Thanks Lilly, I really appreciate it" Remus smiled and felt relieved. He went back to the dorm to get some work done while he waited for the other two boys to return, Peter had scampered off to the kitchens as he had missed dinner because he, yet again, fell asleep in the library.

When James and Sirius trudged in an hour later Remus was almost asleep but the smell of mud and sweat and feet assaulted his sensitive nostrils he sat up and was greeted by Sirius's jumper hitting him in the chest

"Eww" he exclaimed and shoved the jumper to the floor "You smell Pads"

"Love you too darling" came the cocky reply from the now half-naked boy as he sauntered over and kissed Remus hard on the mouth before going into the bathroom for a shower.

"Sirius is in a better mood today" James said once said boy left the room, "what was up yesterday? He was all moody and weird" Remus froze _uh-oh James noticed that, I thought he wasn't paying much attention, crap._

"Um.. I don't know, I didn't really notice, Sirius is almost always moody about something, right?" he desperately tried to cover.

"Hmm I guess" James replied with a thoughtful frown, and then he shook his head "Never mind"

"I'm sure whatever it was he's over it by now anyway, and if not, he will talk when he wants to" Said Remus in an attempt to put James's mind at ease, it seemed to work as he just nodded in agreement and went about getting changed.

* * *

Over the next couple of days James couldn't help but ponder Sirius's behaviour, yes he was moody a lot, but he would usually talk to James about it first, they were best friends. He was broken out of his current musing when Lilly came over and gave him a peck on the cheek

"You look thoughtful" she stated

"Hmmm" was the vague reply, Lilly frowned at him,

"What's up?" she inquired

"Um… I don't know… Sirius is being strange… I'm worried"

"Have you talked to him about it? Told him how you feel? Asked him what it is?"

"What?" James looked like she had just told him to jump in the lake naked and make out with the giant squid. Lilly raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean 'What?', I said to go talk to him, what's wrong with that"

"Guys don't do that Lil' we just don't talk about our feelings" he said as if it was common knowledge, She just rolled her eyes and muttered

"Boys… I don't get it" James shrugged and pulled her into a kiss, as they pulled away she said she had plans with girl friends and suggested he go sit with Sirius and Remus who were over the other side of the room studying, or Remus was studying and Sirius was staring moodily at a blank piece of parchment, quill loosely in his right hand. Sirius seemed to perk up through the evening as the three boys sat and talked.

James started getting worried as the next week Lilly seemed to be avoiding him, she had more study sessions that actual lessons it seemed and then she was spending a lot of time with her girl friends, a lot more than usual and she sat with them at dinner most days instead of him. This coupled with Sirius's increasing depression made James very self conscious, what had he done to make Lilly avoid him and upset Sirius, because he seemed to only be grumpy towards him, he was fine with Remus and Peter… well no one saw much of Peter these days. So James thought he would kill two birds with one stone and talk to Sirius about Lilly so that he could see if he could find an explanation for Lilly's behaviour and get Sirius to talk to him normally.

Sirius was lying on his bed bored out of his scull when James came in and announced

"I have women trouble" Sirius just grunted, _fine _James thought _I'm going to have to work harder to get him to pay attention and talk to me, or…_

"Oof" James had leapt on top of Sirius and proceeded to tickle him "Gerrof Prongs" Sirius managed through his deep booming laugh, James sat cross legged at the end of the bed as Sirius sat up against the headboard both with big grins on their faces "So what women trouble do you have? Is your period late" he said mocking the messy haired boy in front of him.

"Ha ha" he replied sarcastically "I think Lilly's avoiding me

"So, you need a break from you bitch sometimes"

"Hey she is not a bitch" James defended

"Who said I was talking about her" chortled Sirius

"Oi! I am not her bitch!" Sirius got a pillow in the face but they were both laughing. "No really, I'm worried she's just suddenly become more distant and I don't know what to do" he wined

"Umm… well you do spend like every waking hour with her"

"She's my girlfriend; I'm _supposed_ to spend time with her"

"Pft yea ok"

"What?" asked James indignantly

"Nothing" He muttered "look what are you worried about, so she wants space, you still have us"

"What if she's trying to break up with me?" James asked desperately

"Well then break up with her first; don't let her have the satisfaction"

"That's crap advice" Stated James "That doesn't help at all. I have been in love with her for years and now I finally have her you think I'm just going to break up with her so she doesn't get the 'Satisfaction' of doing it" James said thoroughly annoyed, he really thought his friend would help.

"Look if you don't want my advice why did you ask?" Sirius spat angrily, _woah when did this conversation turn that nasty_

"Well I thought you being my best mate you would help me out" raising his voice

"Best mate? Some best mate you've been, you barely spoken to me since _she_ came along, so sorry if I'm not jumping for joy that you're pissed because she's finally let you off your leash"

"What's that supposed to mean? I have finally got the girl of my dreams and you having a go at me for spending time with her, what the hell? You know what I went through to get her to be with me"

"Yea but you have ignored your friends in place of her, you're so selfish!"

"Me? Me selfish?" James got up and started walking away, before turning back "You're one to talk, you think the world revolves around Sirius Black. You are being moody because I'm spending a little more time with someone else, Remus and Pete aren't complaining"

"Well they wouldn't would they? Pete hangs on your every word and Remus is too polite"

"What are you saying? That they have a problem with me being with Lilly as well?"

"Probably"

"Yea right, you're probably to self absorbed to realise what nay one else thinks, you are such a prick sometime you know that? I can spend time with whoever I like and I do not need your permission" and with that James stalked out of the room closing the door as a large history of magic book went hurdling at it out of the hand of a sulking Sirius.

Remus entered the room a few minutes later

"I just saw James he looked really angry, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's something _I_ did?" asked Sirius loudly, from behind his half closed bed curtains, Remus sighed and walked over to the bed,

"Because you have been annoyed at him for a couple of weeks, it was only inevitable that you two would end up fighting about something or other" Remus said calmly, but Sirius just scowled up at him.

"I have done nothing wrong! _He _is he one who is being-"

"I don't want to hear it" Remus cut him off sternly "I have listened to you mutter and rant and moan and complain about this for far too long, you need to get over it, or just shut up!" He was starting to get really pissed off, Sirius opened his mouth to talk but Remus held up a hand to silence him and got onto the bed with him, closed the curtains and crushed his lips with a forceful kiss. They were still locked at the lips when they heard the other two boys come to bed not long after, Remus was still fuming though.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Chapter 3

Remus kissed him again as he was preparing Sirius for entry, his moaned stifled by the mouth devouring his as he writhed underneath the wolf. Sirius figured Remus was in one of his dominant moods as usually happened just before full moon, as he nipped at Sirius's neck, fingers gliding in and out of his tight arse expertly, a small moan was heard and Remus stared into his eyes

"Shhh, you don't what to wake Prongs and Wormtail do you?" he whispered

"No" replied Sirius, "but we can use silencing cha-"

"No!" Remus commanded quickly, his voice was strong and unbending, Sirius knew better than to challenge him while in this current vulnerable position, so he just nodded mutely, "Good" Remus smiled "Now I don't want you to make a sound" he said softly as he positioned his hard cock at Sirius's entrance. Pushing into him he let out a sigh, and Sirius clenched his jaw as he felt a whimper escape.

Remus started a steady rhythm pulling out slowly almost to the tip then pushing right up to the hilt in one long deep thrust, causing a strangled cry from his lover, at this Remus's hips stilled and he looked at Sirius with dark threatening eyes, Sirius swallowed hard and said quietly

"Sorry" Remus's eyes shined dangerously

"Did I say you could reply?" he hissed, Sirius shook his head quickly, "Exactly" Remus said before looking back down to watch as he continued to fuck him. Sirius was clawing at the bed sheets and arching off of the bed, wanting to scream out, blood pounding in his ears and the harsh sound of their breathing and the slight slap of skin on skin as Remus picked up the pace faster and harder. Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius's throbbing erection

"Ungh" Remus's head snapped up and he glared at Sirius who had slapped a hand over his own mouth to stop himself, seeming satisfied by this solution Remus didn't stop this time. Sirius heard a rustling and then a sleepy voice echo through the room

"Padfoot? That you? You ok?" James asked. Sirius's eyes widened and he looked to Remus, pleading for help. Remus leaned down

"You have permission to reply" he whispered barely audible against Sirius's ear,

"I-I'm ok Prongs" he stuttered and then Remus began to slide in and out again, his hand pumping Sirius's cock as he tried to stay silent

"You don't sound it, what's wrong?" came James again, Remus didn't stop just shook his head at Sirius,

"Noth-nothing" he managed to choke out. "Just go, go baaa-back to slee-sleep" He really wished James would drop it and just let them finish. Remus whispered low enough so James couldn't hear

"Your not allowed to come until I let you" at this Sirius squeezed his eyes tight and stifled a groan, he needed release from this sweet torture soon, he felt like he was going to explode. He was also amazed at how Remus could be so composed and quiet in bed.

"Sirius? What the hell is going on with you?" James asked clearly annoyed, but before he could answer Remus had claimed his lips and kissed him, their tongues moving over each other,

"Oh that's just childish now, don't just ignore me" James's aggravated voice floated through the curtains. But Remus didn't stop the kiss so Sirius couldn't reply if he wanted to, which he really didn't, at that moment all his concentration was on stopping his impending orgasm till he was told to and not on what James thought of his behaviour. Remus finally pulled away, he saw that look in Remus's lust filled eyes and he was so thankful as Remus mouthed

"Come for me" So he did, he let it all go he let out a long deep sigh of satisfaction as he spilled over Remus's hand and their stomachs and he felt Remus fill him with his own release. Slowly pulling out Remus cast a silencing charm

"You may speak" he said before collapsing besides his lover. Sirius just lay there panting and smiling broadly he turned his head and said

"God you can be such a bastard but that was fantastic" Remus chuckled a little at this "It was so intense" Sirius continued "I love you moony!"

"I love you too" he replied as he moved onto his side and kisses Sirius softly.

* * *

As he expected James was still irritated with him the next day, but for once Sirius didn't care, he was so happy after last night, he had Remus and if James was too stupid to see that he was neglecting his friends then Sirius wasn't going to correct him and he told Remus this. His turn of thinking shocked Remus, he didn't realise that Sirius could be so sane so quickly, _was that really all he needed, a stern talk and to be put in his place with good sex? _Pondered Remus as they sat at breakfast, Sirius seemed to be ignoring James completely and Lilly seemed to notice this, so took pity on her boyfriend so came and sat back with _him_ again, this cheered him up a bit.

This mood, as Sirius's usually are, was short, by the next day they were sat by the lake and Sirius burst out,

"Why hasn't he realised yet!?" Remus jumped at this sudden outburst

"What?" He asked not knowing where this had come from in the tangle that was Sirius's thought processes

"James! Why hasn't he realised that he should spend more time with us yet? He knows he is in the wrong!" Sirius stated exasperatedly

"Padfoot, didn't he say he thought you were self absorbed, and he can do what he wants?"

"Well yea, I think so" Sirius replied not seeing the point

"Well doesn't that seem like he think that _you_ are in fact in the wrong?" Sirius frowned then looked at Remus

"But … surely he has realised that he needs friends as well as _her_?"

"I guess not" Remus replied turning back to his book and Sirius looked out over the lake again, thinking hard.

* * *

Lilly had tried to push James back toward the other boys, but he seemed even more defiant to the idea, and there was some sort of strained silence between him and Sirius, she just didn't understand why James was being stubborn, because she knew he care about her but what could she do to help Remus. So when they were sitting in the common room on Saturday morning and he looked over to her, a worried expression on his face, and asked

"Can we go for a walk" she had to smile and agree

"What's up" she asked once they were outside

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me and pushing me away, but I don't understand why. I mean you were the one who came to me and said you were ready to take a chance with me in the end and now you're acting like you don't want that any more."

Lilly opened her mouth to speak but James pressed his fingers to her lips "please, I need to say this, I know I'm a bit childish and I like to think I'm amazing, but I do love you Lilly, I care for you more that anyone. But if you're going to break up with me, please get it over with, don't string me along any more." He finished and winced eyes closed as if waiting for that fatal blow, and all she did was laugh, she had the cheek to laugh! "What? What are you laughing at?" James asked more than a little hurt that she could be so callous

"I'm not trying to break up with you, I just don't want you to forget your friends. I wouldn't have done anything if Remus hadn't mentioned-"

"Remus?" James asked sharply

"Yes, Remus said th-" she started but stopped as she realised James was in fact striding over towards the lake then she noticed who happened to be sitting there,

"REMUS!" James bellowed, Remus jumped and dropped his book, looking over his shoulder at James who looked ready to snap

"James what is it?" Remus asked as he stood up

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he shouted poking Remus in the chest "YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK ANF TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND NOT TO SEE, ME. AT LEAST SIRIUS HAD THE BALLS TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT, BUT YOU? NO YOU'RE JUST SNEAKY, HOW COULD YOU!" through his little rant Remus's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, he just couldn't get a word in edge-ways. Lilly came running behind James and wheeled to face him, between the two boys,

"James that's not how it was" she panted

"Look-" Remus started to explain, but it was a lost cause as James was now storming off towards the castle. Lilly looked at Remus

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him, but he didn't even let me explain"

"It's ok" Remus said before she ran to catch up with her pissed off boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Chapter 4

James was still not talking to wither Sirius or Remus, which made Sirius's job as beater during Quidditch practice harder as all he wanted to do was whack James over the head with his bat, but never the less he managed to compose himself. Meanwhile Remus and Lilly were in the library finishing their Ancient Runes essays, when Lilly suddenly threw down her quill

"Oh, I can't concentrate when all I can think of is how much of a arse my boyfriend is being!" putting down his own quill Remus replied

"Yes, but _my _boyfriend started all this, so really he should be the one to apologise first"

"Which we both know will never happen" Lilly stated and Remus nodded in agreement, "We just need to get them to talk to each other and come to some sort of conclusion"

"Well they both know how the other feels, but both are too stubborn to change their mind, or compromise"

"Well we will just have to make them wont we?" Lily said slyly

"What do you have in mind" Remus asked leaning over the table closer, Lilly glanced both ways to make sure no one in the Library could overhear them

"I say we give them an ultimatum, ether they come to an agreement and stop being so petty or… we don't give them sex for a month"

"Lilly!" Remus was shocked at the Prefects idea

"What" she said innocently, "they are acting childish, we can do that just as well. Come on it will be a laugh just to see their reaction at least"

"I think Sirius might just die" Remus muttered to himself, Lilly giggled

"Right we need to get them somewhere that no one will be able to over hear and we will have lots of time alone, because it will take them a while"

"Ok, well I know the place; just meet me in the third floor corridor. When are we going to do this? I think it should be as soon as possible"

"Yea, I agree. Well they have Quidditch again tomorrow, and Wednesday, so how about Thursday? I have a free period last thing"

"Yea me to, and I know Sirius and James do as well, so that's good"

"Ok so Thursday it is! Right so we can't tell them anything, if they remotely know what it is about they will just demand not to go, so we need to keep it a secret and just… I don't know… tell them it's a surprise or something"

"Yea ok, but we need to make sure we don't arrive at the same time or they will see each other and run."

"Right yea good point, well do you and Sirius have the lesson before together?"

"Yea"

"Ok, so you take Sirius there straight from that lesson, I will be waiting in the common room for James, give it 5 minutes and them we will come ok? Third floor did you say?"

"Yea that's right, ok that works"

"So we are just going to tell them to sort it out and stop being childish or no sex?"

"Exactly"

"Right… what if they just laugh and ignore it" Remus said sceptically

"They wont, come on, they know that they are both wrong and need to stop being stupid they will listen to us. I really think deep down that they both want to make up, but neither is willing to take the step and be the bigger man"

"Yea I guess. Ok well their Quidditch practice will be finished in about five minutes, so I better go"

"Ok, if I don't see you before I will see you last period on Thursday" and she smiled

"Yea, definitely" Remus left and as he walked back to Gryffindor tower he felt happy that something was actually being done about it, because Sirius's mood was getting worse.

Entering the dorm room he found one James Potter sitting on his bed nursing a bloody nose and muttering under his breath.

"Oh my God James, are you ok? What happened?" Remus asked shocked

"Sirius is what happened, he hit me round the head with his bat and I went face first into my broom handle didn't I? As if you would care anyway"

"Wha-James? Of course I care as much as you and Sirius are being childish about this attention thing, you are still my friend and I don't want to see you hurt. Where is he?"

"I am not the one being childish" Remus just raised an eyebrow at him "And if by _'he' _you mean the back stabbing bastard I used to call a friend, he's with Professor McGonagall" Remus was very worried that in light of this incident, his and Lilly's plan would severely be put at risk of failing.

* * *

On Thursday after their lesson Remus started to lead Sirius past the common room and instead to the third floor

"Moony, where are we going? I thought you said you wanted to get back to the dorms?" Sirius asked

"Well yea I said that so you would leave quickly" Sirius just gave him a puzzled look, so Remus hastily added "I actually have a surprise for you" at this sirius perked up and looked excited

"You never surprise me, what is it?" he asked eagerly

"If I told you, it wouldn't b a surprise would it" Remus said with certain superiority

"Oh please, just a clue? Something? Is it a nice surprise?" Sirius was now facing Remus in front of him and walking backwards pouting

Remus stopped walking in front of the door that had just appeared out of the wall on the third floor

"The room of requirement? What have you got in there?" Sirius asked again

"Well why don't you go have a look?" Remus asked, Sirius eagerly opened the door and bounced in, as Remus closed the door Sirius turned to face him.

"What the hell?" he asked the room was dimly lit by wall candles and sparsely furnished with bare wooden floor a dark oak table and 4 chairs set around it, "This wasn't the surprise I was expecting, you know I was thinking king size bed, satin sheets, the candles are ok, but what's with the table Moony?"

"Just sit, you will find out ok" Sirius opened his mouth in protest but it was muffled by Remus's tongue, he kissed him hard and tangled his hand through the dark hair that fell to Sirius's shoulders. He put his hands around Remus's waist and pulled him tighter, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they both moaned into the kiss. Reluctantly Remus pulled away, as nice as kissing Sirius was they weren't here for that and he didn't want Lilly and James to walk in on that. Sirius gave a slight moan at the loss of contact, but sat down with Remus at the table, there was a jug of iced water in the centre and some glasses so they poured drinks and waited, Sirius was getting very inpatient as he had no idea what they were waiting for, he kept glancing at his watch and at Remus then to the door, finally needed to say something

"Remus what is goi-" the door burst open and James was shoved over the threshold backwards followed by Lilly who swiftly locked the door

"Jesus Lil what was that for, you could have just asked" James moan as he stumbled a little, he then turned and saw then sitting, waiting, Sirius was wearing a frown and had his mouth gaping open, James wheeled on Lilly,

"What is this? What's going on?" he demanded, Lilly went over and sat next to Remus at the table, leaving a spare chair next to Sirius, James opted to stand.

"Look" Lilly started once she was seated, "me and Remus thought that we should all have a bit of a talk about what's been going on these last couple of weeks and no one can leave the room until it is resolved and there is no resentment" She looked at the three boys and Remus nodded, but James and Sirius both looked like she had slapped them.

"I have nothing to resolve, it's _him_ who has the problem" James said gesturing in Sirius's direction

"Me? You are the one who started all this" Sirius fired back

"No, you're just being a child" muttered James

"I am not!" Sirius glared "if you actually cared about your friends and not just your sex life then maybe you could see why I'm annoyed"

"just because you're bored, doesn't mean I will come running" Sirius stood up and his chair clattered to the floor as he replied

"I don't expect that, I just didn't think that your life would revolve around Lilly and you would ignore your friends"

"I'm not ignoring you!"

"Well, you are a bit" Remus added quietly

"What?" James rounded on him,

"W-well-" Remus stuttered

"James, he's right, you have been a bit clingy and I don't want to stop you seeing your mates" Lilly said calmly "I think that Sirius feels like you are substituting your friends because of me, and Remus was just trying to help, when he asked me to try and see less of you, it's because he didn't want you to drift away from the friendship unintentionally. They both know you would never neglect them on purpose, but sometimes I guess that happens when someone new comes in your life, right?" The three boys were stunned, _how does she manage to put everyone's irrational feelings into some sort of coherent explanation _Remus thought, before realising that the room had been silent too long

"Yes, I think Lilly is right, and I think that we have all been a little over the top about this"

"James is there something you want to say" Lilly asked, as if teaching a child how to play nice. James sighed and sat down, he rested his hands on the table and decided to look at them rather than at the three other occupants of the tbale

"Right" he coughed "Well I – uh- I didn't mean to have a go at you Padfoot, well- I did mean it at the time, but it probably wasn't necessary"

"Sirius?" Remus prompted

"Er- yea, I think I over reacted and could have handled the situation better, I-I guess"

"And I'm sorry that I interfered in your relationship Prongs I thought it would help, but it just seemed to make it worse, so I will try and keep out of it in future" added Remus

"Right well I think that's sorted then, you boys ok?" Lilly asked, Sirius looked over at James and smiled awkwardly, he smiled back and then they started laughing and Sirius punched James in the arm

"Yea were good" James said before he pulled Lilly out of her seat and hugged her "What would I do without you too set me straight"

"You'd have us to have a go at you about your stupidity" Laughed Sirius

"ha ha, that I would Pads, thanks man"

Remus moved his leg under the table and rubbed Sirius's calf, Sirius looked up at him and quirked and eyebrow, Remus gave a small smile then glanced at James and Lilly.

"So what have you guys got planned this fine evening?" Sirius asked stretching back on the chair, James frowned, but Lilly seemed to realise that was a hint, for then to make plans

"James was going to help me with my potions essay, weren't you James?"

"Er- I- I don't know" Lilly just smiled

"Well you did, so we best be off" and with that she was dragging her confused boyfriend from the room calling "see you guys later"

Sirius stood up and sauntered around the table,

"So what is it that you wanted to do that needed us to be alone moony?" Sirius asked innocently,

"Well…" Remus grabbed him and pulled him into his lap crushing their lips together, they both scrambled to get each others jumpers and shirts off without parting, buttons went flying and seams ripped in order to find that contact the skin on skin that they craved so badly they stumbled to their feet and paused for air.

Sirius looked behind them and a plush king size bed had appeared with deep red satin sheets and Sirius pulled Remus to the bed and pushed him down on it, then proceeded to unzip his trousers and peel them off his legs, he shed his own trousers and climbed on top of him, they kissed again, Remus ran his nails down Sirius's back eliciting moan form the naked boy on top of him. Sirius reached down and stroked the bulge in Remus's boxers, they thrust together, groins grinding, and Sirius was straddled over Remus who had his hands rested on Sirius's waist, Sirius had one hand on Remus's chest and the other was now slipping inside his boxers, he took told of Remus's hard erection and began pumping him slowly.

Remus pushed his boxers down and managed to kick them off without dislodging his boyfriend, Remus looked to his left and saw on the nightstand was a box of tissues and large jar of lubricant, he smiled and reached over to get it, Sirius who was currently kissing his neck looked up to see why he had moved then smiled

"And what, may I ask, will you be doing with that my love?" he purred against Remus's ear, who in reply just chuckled and pushed Sirius upright then pulled him up so he was straddling just above Remus's crotch.

Remus dipped a finger into the jar and then slowly rubbed at Sirius's entrance pushing ever so gently at the tight puckering hole,

"Mmmm Remus" Sirius moaned as he pushed his finger deeper, slowly penetrating him before removing his finger and coating another in lube and inserting two fingers carefully in, then out, in, out, in. Sirius was now leaning back on his hands and was moving his hips up and down eager to meet Remus's fingers, so Remus stopped and reached under Sirius to cover his own cock in lubricant before wiping his hand clean.

He then held the base of his cock and guided it up, the tip brushed Sirius's opening and he quivered at the touch, Remus pushed up and both boys sighed as they slid easily into place, Sirius held himself up by, once again, leaning back on his hands and Remus set the pace thrusting upwards inside his lover.

Remus loved how tight it was and he loved to hear Sirius moan as he pushed deep in as far as he could. Remus was arching off the bed and they were both dripping with sweat and panting together Remus took hold of Sirius's cock and stroked him in time as they both frantically thrust together harder and faster and deeper

"Fuck yes Remus… oh… oh god!" Sirius cried out to which Remus growled in response and tightened his grip on Sirius's cock, "Ah oh, y-yea I'm gunna c-come"

"Oh yea baby, come for me" Remus urged him on as he spurted out over Remus's chest and he clenched his arse feeling Remus's warm release inside him. They both gradually relaxed and Remus muttered a cleaning charm before he sat up and shifted his legs then moved over Sirius, still buried in his arse he leant down and their lips touched in a slow long deep passionate kiss.

When Remus finally pulled away and slipped his cock out of Sirius they both moved back to the other end of the bed where the pillows were and got under the covers. Remus put his arms around Sirius's waist and he nuzzled into his neck,

"Mm Moony, I love being with you like this, you're so warm and …and you smell good" Remus gave a small chuckle

"You think?" Sirius smiled

"Yea, you know, your is the only attention I need" Remus knew Sirius would always need lover as well as a best friend, so despite what he says Sirius would need both of them to be happy, and Remus was ok with that. It's just how Sirius is.

The End

A/N: right that's it, i hope it was ok, i don't think the dialog was amazing, but well like i siad review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
